


Ashes To Ashes

by tattooeddevil



Series: Ashes [1]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec meets a woman. He is baffled and that doesn't happen all that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes To Ashes

“Call me Ash.”  
  
That’s what she’d said when he asked her name. He doubted it was actually her real name, but hey, it wasn’t like he expected an honest answer. Not many people, or transgenics for that matter, were honest these days.  
  
“Alright, Ash, why don’t you tell me what you’re doing here?”  
  
She’d smiled innocently, cherry red lips shiny with lip gloss, despite the gun pointed at her.  
  
“Wrong place, sorry.”  
  
A lie, and she’d done nothing to hide that fact.  
  
“Okay. Well, apology accepted, door’s that way.”  
  
She’d pouted, batted her eyelashes at him and had taken a step closer. Did this woman not understand the concept of a gun?  
  
“Aw, come on now? I thought we’d have some fun. You know...”  
  
Innuendo thick in her voice, but also obviously fake. He’d grinned at her, pretending to consider the offer.  
  
“I think I’ll pass. You never know what you people carry and I am really in no mood for an STD.”  
  
He’d let her decide what he’d meant by that herself. He still wasn’t sure if she was human or transgenic and he wasn’t looking to out himself to a human. If she was human and wanted to think he was stupid and mistook her for a hooker or a stray, fine. Although, what are the odds a human would break into his place? Not with everything going on the past few months.  
  
She’d only shrugged though, not seemed fazed by his remark at all. She started to circle the room towards him, he followed. He saw the glint in her eye, she was enjoying this.  
  
“I’m clean baby and I can be all yours.”  
  
She’d practically purred and despite holding her at gunpoint and there being a good chance she was Manticore and out to kill him, he felt arousal flair up. He always had a soft spot for sexy voices and this one was ticking all his boxes. Judging by the smirk around her lips, she’d noticed.  
  
“I know you want me, so why not? Come on, big boy, come and get me.”  
  
They were still circling each other around his living room, keeping up the appearance neither knew what was going on here. Her eyes had never left his, apart from the occasional glance at the gun. No fear though, he had to give her that. Either she was used to being held at gunpoint or she was trained. Another point towards the Manticore jar.  
  
“I’d love to sweetheart, but don’t you have any real clients waiting?”  
  
That finally got a real reaction out of her. Her eyes narrowed slightly and her jaw set to a hard line. She stopped moving and it was as if all pretence had fallen off of her. She’d nearly snarled at him.  
  
“Fuck you! Just because that’s all I was good for back then, doesn’t mean...”  
  
She’d cut herself off, but it was too late. Breeding. Manticore. He’s shaken his head and tilted his chin towards her.  
  
“Show me your bar code, sweetheart.”  
  
As fast as she’d gotten angry, so easily had she slipped into character again. Her stance relaxed. She pushed her boobs out, cocked one hip and pouted seductively.  
  
“Show me yours and I’ll show you mine.”  
  
She’d known he what he was all along. He’d lowered the gun and opened his arms in a come hither gesture.  
  
“Come on then, stretch. Show me what you got. Want to kill me? Here’s your chance.”  
  
To his surprise, she’d started laughing. And not just chuckling. More like, big, guffawing laughs. Tears down her face laughing. He’d relaxed a little then. She was laughing at him, yeah, but it hadn’t sounded like doctor-evil laughing.  
  
When she’d caught her breath, face red and eyes gleaming, she’d shaken her head at him.  
  
“You’re so full of yourself. Kill you? Ugh, I wouldn’t want to get my hands dirty. Nah dude, I’m not here to kill you.”  
  
Dude? Dude, seriously, dude? She’d laughed again at his incredulous face and held her hands up in a surrender signal.  
  
“Relax, soldier. No one’s getting killed tonight. I just wanted to say hi, that’s all. See what the fuss was about.”  
  
He’d been thoroughly confused by then. Who is this woman and what the fuck is she talking about wanting to know what the fuss was about? Just saying hi? But she’d already been moving. One foot on the window sill and one already outside.  
  
“Don’t break that pretty little brain of yours now, it would be a shame. I’ll be back soon, I promise. See you later Alec.”  
  
And then she’d disappeared, jumped out the window and vanished into the darkness he was now staring into. Still wondering what the hell just happened. He fished his phone from his pocket and speed dialled 1.  
  
“Max? Something way weird just happened to me...”


End file.
